


lemonade

by rosetterer



Series: Stucky Farm AU [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Filthy, Hair-pulling, I guess there's some plot but oh well..., Lumberjack Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Unsafe Sex, blowjob, free lemonade recipe before smut lol, just pure filth honestly, use condoms kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetterer/pseuds/rosetterer
Summary: ’’Fuck, kid,’’ Steve groaned, pushing Bucky’s head toward him so that he could go in even deeper. ’’I was planning on taking you apart later today but apparently, you just can’t keep your hands off of me.’’Bucky whined against him, drool making its way down to his chin.’’It’s okay,’’ Steve whispered roughly, stroking Bucky’s hair out of his face. ’’Daddy can’t keep his hands off of you either.’’
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Farm AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826242
Comments: 12
Kudos: 408





	lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this might make more sense if you read the earlier parts first :) But no, I guess you don't have to if you're here just for the smut haha.

It was a week after Steve had moved out of the Barnes’ house that Bucky had to go and help the man out with the car for the first time. The storm had calmed down a while back and all the damage and mess it had created had been fixed and cleaned up with the help of everyone in the village.

The day that Steve had left, Bucky had felt all kinds of emotions, all of them somewhat negative. He’d been sad because for the first time in forever he’d had someone in the house who he could talk to about anything. He’d been disappointed because he had to say goodbye to sneaking around at night, and sometimes in the morning too. Most of all, he’d felt depressed. He’d enjoyed having Steve around at all times more than he thought he would. Don’t get him wrong, he knew he’d love it but the emotion he’d felt every time he’d seen Steve sitting by the kitchen table in the morning was way beyond that.

It was just plain happiness.

It was a hot day and Bucky already knew what that meant. Steve wasn’t going to be wearing a lot of clothes.

He giggled at the thought quietly and rushed along the path until he got to the familiar yard of the man he’d been meant to meet already fifteen minutes ago. His mother had forced him to do the dishes before leaving.

’’Steve?’’ Bucky asked, looking around.

’’Right over here!’’ a familiar voice yelled back from behind the shed and Bucky started making his way toward it.

He peeked around the shed and smiled at the sight of his handsome man leaning over the car, already doing something to it and only wearing a pair of shorts that had obviously been made from his old jeans, and the usual white tank top, that now had grease stains on it, that he had on most of the time.

’’What can I do to help?’’ Bucky asked, walking over to the old car. He had to try and keep his mind clear. He was here to help Steve, not trying to get fucked… Although, the day was young and they had to take a break sometime.

’’Well,’’ Steve began and wiped away some of the sweat from his brow, leaving another grease mark on his skin. ’’You could go into the house and make some lemonade.’’

 _Huh?_ ’’Uhh… I came here to help you with the car.’’

Steve chuckled. ’’I’m aware, Buck.’’

Now Bucky was just confused. ’’So you don’t need my help?’’

’’I’ve been fixing cars for many years now,’’ Steve told him, finally looking up at Bucky. ’’And I would say I’m pretty good at it as it was once my job. I’m not gonna make you work on this on a hot day like this, Buck. I know you get headaches in this kind of weather.’’

Bucky’s stomach dropped deliciously at the words that left the man’s mouth. Bucky always felt good when he knew something about Steve that nobody else in the village knew about but to have the man know things about him… That was almost too much for his own good.

’’That’s sweet but I can help you,’’ Bucky mumbled out when he got his thoughts back together.

Steve let out a small sigh. ’’You’re really not that good at listening, are you? Although, I’ve never had that problem with you before.’’

Bucky gulped, his stomach now dropping in not such a nice way. ’’I can go make the lemonade if you want.’’

’’Good boy,’’ Steve smiled at him. ’’The ingredients are in the kitchen.’’

’’Mmh,’’ Bucky hummed a reply. ’’Can I… I mean… What is wrong with the car?’’ He was curious, he couldn’t help it.

Steve placed his hands on his hips and let out another, slightly louder sigh. ’’Well… The tires and the breaks need to be replaced but there’s not much I can do about them right now. It also needs a new muffler. Other than that, just a bunch of little things that’ll take a while to get through.’’

Bucky nodded. That was what he’d been expecting. ’’It’s definitely going to be a long process.’’

’’It sure as hell is,’’ Steve agreed and offered Bucky a small smile. ’’But it does also mean that I get to have you here for a lot of future weekends.’’

’’I do like the sound of- _Oomph_ -’’

Steve slid his hands around Bucky’s waist, probably dirtying up his shirt as well but Bucky didn’t care. Those lips that had stopped him from finishing what he’d had to say were soft but firm against his own.

Bucky whined into the kiss, breathing harshly in and out through his nose as Steve only kept going. He could already feel it happening, his body warming up, getting excited. 

’’Fuck,’’ Steve whispered roughly when he pulled away from the kiss. His hands slipped away from Bucky’s body to Bucky’s dismay but his eyes stayed on him. ’’Weren’t you meant to go and do something?’’

Bucky nodded dumbly, feeling cloudy in the head before turning around. He squeaked at the feeling of Steve slapping his ass, and then chuckling at him, and started walking just a little bit faster.

In the house, Bucky went straight into the kitchen and splashed his face with cold water. Steve tended to have the same effect on him as the heat did. He dried himself off quickly and took a look into the fridge.

He took out the lemons and placed them on the counter. Then, he went through the cabinets in the kitchen until he found some sugar and placed the container right new to the fruit. In a small saucepan, that Steve had left out for him, he combined some of the sugar as well as a cup of water and placed it on the burner.

His mother had taught him how to make lemonade when he’d been a kid and ever since then, Bucky had made it several times. They always had some in the fridge during the summer.

He waited until the sugar had fully dissolved into the water and stirred it a couple of more times before placing it off to the side to cool. He grabbed three lemons, the biggest ones of the bunch, and started squeezing them into a bowl that had been left by the sink.

Bucky looked out of the window as he slowly twisted the lemon on the squeezer. Steve was now doing something on the backseat of the car, probably checking on the condition of the seatbelts. A bit disgracefully, he climbed out of the car, wiping away his sweat again and then… took his shirt off.

The lemon almost slipped out of Bucky’s hand but he managed to catch it. He felt stupid. He’d seen Steve naked many times, more times than he could count, and yet, every time he saw those shoulders, that waist… It just drove him wild.

Discarding the lemon peel into the sink, Bucky cut another lemon in half and started squeezing the juice out of it. His eyes didn’t leave Steve once. The man reached out to get something from his toolbox and his slightly tan skin glowed in the sun. Bucky had to remember to remind the man to put on sunblock if he hadn’t already done so. He could even take care of spreading it all over his body.

’’Oh, come on,’’ Bucky whispered to himself when he felt himself chub up in his shorts. The kiss and the slap on the ass had got him going but looking at the man now, looking way too hot for his own good, only made it worse.

Trying to distract himself, Bucky placed the almost cooled down sugar water mixture into the fridge and quickly squeezed the juice out of the rest of the lemons. He poured the sour juice into a pitcher that had also been left by the sink and after a few more minutes, took the sugar water out of the fridge and mixed it all together.

It probably wasn’t going to be the best lemonade Bucky had ever made but to be fair, he hadn’t expected to make it today and he’d had to do it fast as he could because he had something way more fun planned.

Leaving everything all over the kitchen sink and counter, Bucky quickly placed the pitcher now full of lemonade into the fridge and rushed out of the house. He almost jogged to where Steve was working on the car and took a hold of the man’s hand that was holding some kind of tool that Bucky didn’t even bother taking a proper look at.

’’Buck?’’ Steve asked, confused. ’’What’s going-’’

Bucky placed his hands on the taller man’s hips and pushed him against the car before dropping on his knees. The small rocks under his knees didn’t feel good at all but at this moment, Bucky couldn't bring himself to care.

He unzipped Steve’s shorts and smiled when he saw that the man wasn’t wearing any underwear. Steve’s cock, which was already starting to chub up as well, laid heavily against his body and Bucky wrapped his hand around it.

Steve cursed silently, throwing his head back and resting his hands against the hot hood of the car. Bucky licked his cock a little bit, teasing him before taking most of it into his mouth. It felt heavy against Bucky’s tongue and Bucky couldn’t help but groan at the feeling which obviously felt good to Steve as he bucked his hips forward.

It didn’t take long for Steve to be nice and hard in Bucky’s mouth which of course meant that Bucky had to work harder on sucking him and taking him deep into his throat. Bucky’s hand made its way to rub against his own hard-on, trying to relieve some of the pressure there.

Steve’s hands slid into Bucky’s hair, and from the movement of Steve’s body, Bucky could tell that the man wasn’t going to last long and that he was looking over to the Barnes’ house every once in a while, most likely checking out to see if either of his parents had come outside and could see them.

With his free hand, Bucky cradled Steve’s balls which was easier said than done because of the tight denim shorts the man was wearing. Steve groaned again, now tugging at Bucky’s hair and before Bucky could even understand what was happening, he was being turned around in a way that made him lean against the car for a change and Steve started thrusting into his mouth relentlessly.

’’Mmh,’’ Bucky hummed, relaxing his throat immediately and fondled at the man’s balls even more. He moved his hand away from his own erection and instead placed it on Steve’s lower stomach where there was a trail of dark blond hair growing.

’’Fuck, kid,’’ Steve groaned, pushing Bucky’s head toward him so that he could go in even deeper. ’’I was planning on taking you apart later today but apparently, you just can’t keep your hands off of me.’’

Bucky whined against him, drool making its way down to his chin.

’’It’s okay,’’ Steve whispered roughly, stroking Bucky’s hair out of his face. ’’Daddy can’t keep his hands off of you either.’’

Bucky shifted slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position. There were so many things he wanted to tell Daddy, so many sounds he wanted to make for him but couldn’t because his mouth was stuffed full of his cock.

’’Yeah, Daddy’s gonna cum into that desperate, wet mouth of yours, baby,’’ Steve groaned, his movements becoming more and more desperate with each thrust. ’’I bet you could do this all day, kid, I fucking bet you could. Ain’t ever met a _cockslut_ like you in my life, Bucky. You just fucking take it, you just- _Ugh, shit!_ ’’

Bucky’s head knocked against the car as Steve’s hips stilled and he pushed him forward. Bucky could feel his balls turning hard and the cum splattering deep down his throat. He swallowed like a good boy.

When Steve pulled his cock out of Bucky’s mouth, some more cum dribbled onto Bucky’s lips which Steve roughly wiped away with some rag he’d been keeping on top of his toolbox. His eyes were kind but filled with the kind of fire that Bucky had never seen before and it made him nervous in the most wonderful way.

Steve grabbed him by the hair, not caring that his shorts were still unzipped and that his still somehow hard cock was hanging out in the open. He dragged Bucky up the five steps and into the house.

Bucky groaned quietly when Steve dropped on the living room floor, right in front of the old, soft armchair that was in the corner of the room. Bucky leaned his head against it and tried to catch his breath. He had a feeling that whatever it was that they were going to do next was only going to take his breath away more.

After getting something out of a kitchen cabinet, Steve walked back to the living room area of the house and snuck around Bucky so that he could sit down in the armchair. He took Bucky’s hand and gave him an almost empty bottle of lube.

’’Get yourself ready, baby.’’

Bucky’s eyes widened but his fingers wrapped around the bottle of lube automatically. He nodded slowly and stumbled to open up the slightly slippery bottle. As he did that, Steve took off his shorts and placed them gently on the couch next to them. Bucky followed his lead and undressed completely.

The lube felt a bit cold on his fingers but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to care too much. He reached around himself and prodded his finger against his hole. He hissed at the feeling, not used to doing it himself but kept on going, just a little bit slower.

’’There you go,’’ Steve finally spoke up when Bucky started thrusting his finger in and out of himself smoothly. He placed his hand in Bucky’s hair. ’’Good boy. Now, put Daddy’s cock back in your mouth.’’

Bucky did as he was told, of course, he did. He used his other hand to line up the only slightly softened cock to his lips and gave it a little playful suck. Steve tugged at his hair painfully and Bucky swallowed him down once again, this time properly.

’’Fuck. You drive me crazy, kid,’’ Daddy moaned out, resting his head against the soft armchair. ’’I was right... You’re a little cockslut, aren’t you?’’

Bucky nodded eagerly. _Fuck yeah, he was._

’’But only for Daddy, isn’t that right?’’ Daddy growled.

Bucky couldn’t help but pull away from Daddy’s cock just for a moment. ’’Only you, Daddy.’’

’’Mmh,’’ Daddy hummed, sounding satisfied and brushed his fingers gently through Bucky’s hair. ’’Good. Tell me, kid, how many fingers have you got inside you right now?’’

’’T- Two, Daddy,’’ Bucky mumbled, worried that it wouldn’t be enough for him.

’’Such a good boy you are,’’ Daddy cooed at him, making Bucky relax and rest his head against his thigh. ’’Why don’t you add another one in so you can fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock until you cum?’’

Bucky whined, nuzzling his nose against the cock proudly standing against Daddy’s stomach.

’’Yeah, you like the sound of that, don’t you?’’ Daddy asked and pulled his cock away from Bucky. He started stroking it himself, lazily and slowly.

’’Yeah,’’ Bucky breathed out. He added a little more lube before putting a third finger in. It stretched him nicely but not as nicely as Daddy’s fingers did. ’’Yeah I do, Daddy. Please, let me, please-’’

’’You’ve got to open yourself up a little bit more, baby,’’ Daddy told him gently but firmly. ’’You have to add another finger.’’

Four fingers? Why? ’’B- But Daddy always gives me three...’’

Daddy smiled down at him. ’’That’s because my fingers are thicker than yours, Buck. Go on, be a good boy for Daddy.’’

’’Always,’’ Bucky whined back at him, even though he found himself annoyed. He just wanted, _no_ , he _needed_ that cock inside of him right this moment.

He pulled his fingers out of himself and once again added more lube. He tucked his pinky finger close to the other three that were already sticky and slowly pushed them in. It burned slightly but not in a bad way. Whenever Daddy fucked him, it always burned a little in the beginning but it felt so, so, so good.

’’Good job, baby,’’ Daddy praised him, making Bucky float a little more. ’’I think you’re about ready.’’

Bucky nodded at him but thrust his fingers in and out of his hole a couple of more times to make sure he was good to go. After figuring out that he was, he pulled his fingers out and wiped them against one of the items of clothing laying on the floor.

’’Can I climb into your lap, Daddy?’’ he asked, blinking up at the older man.

’’Fuck,’’ Daddy cursed, staring at him intensely. ’’Yeah, come up here, baby, and take what you need.’’

Bucky got up from the floor and placed his hands against Daddy’s shoulders so that he wouldn’t fall over. He climbed into Daddy’s lap, his legs on either side of Daddy and their cocks brushed against each other, making them both breathe out and curse.

’’You gonna do all the work for Daddy?’’ Daddy asked him, his hands making their way to Bucky’s waist. ’’Daddy’s so tired from working all morning...’’

’’Yes, Daddy, I will,’’ Bucky told him enthusiastically.

’’Mmh… But before that...’’ Daddy started, one of his hands sliding down to Bucky’s ass and between his cheeks. ’’Daddy’s got to check if you did a good job preparing yourself, kid.’’

Bucky hid his face in the crook of Daddy’s neck, his cheeks flaming hot. He whined at the feeling of three of Daddy’s fingers first gently pressing against his hole and then disappearing inside of him in one swift motion.

’’Fuck, you’re just swallowing my fingers up, aren’t ya?’’ Daddy growled at him and pushed his fingers in deeper. ’’That’s really good, Buck. Really good. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock, no condom, no nothing between us, _holy shit_...’’

’’Please!’’ Bucky whined loudly, embarrassed at how desperate he was. His cock was already leaking against his own and Daddy’s stomach and neither of them had even touched it yet.

’’Okay, okay,’’ Daddy whispered soothingly and pulled his fingers out. He placed his hand back on Bucky’s waist and lifted him slightly. ’’Go on then.’’

Bucky pulled himself up with the help of Daddy and reached behind him to line up Daddy’s cock right against his wet, desperate hole. His muscles tightened the moment the tip of Daddy’s cock slid in but after a few deep breaths, Bucky had taken the cock in completely and was now properly sitting in Daddy’s lap again.

His cock drooled out pre-cum and Bucky couldn’t stop a couple of tears from falling from his eyes. He was full again, for the first time this week and he fucking basked in the feeling. He nudged his hips forward and he could swear that he felt every single detail of Daddy’s cock rubbing against his sensitive walls.

Bucky already felt so close to coming and they hadn’t even done much yet.

Daddy’s hands grabbed him a bit tighter and Bucky looked up at him. Daddy was still leaning against the back of the armchair but now his eyes were tightly closed and his lips were tensely pressed together.

’’D- D- Steve?’’ Bucky whispered, slightly worried.

Steve’s eyes snapped open and he let out the loudest groan that Bucky had ever heard. ’’Y- Yeah, Baby?’’

’’You okay?’’

’’Yeah, kid. Fuck,’’ he cursed, easing up on the grip he had on Bucky’s waist. ’’Jesus, you feel amazing. So fucking tight and warm and fuck, better than I could have ever imagined.’’

Bucky smiled up at him, feeling relieved. Daddy was feeling exactly what Bucky felt. When they’d had sex with a condom on, the thinnest one possible, it had been mindblowing but now that there was nothing in between them, everything felt even more sensitive, more… _raw._

This was the only way Bucky would ever want to have it ever again.

He lifted himself until only the tip of Daddy’s cock was inside of him and slammed back down harshly, making both of them groan. Bucky did it again and again, at first feeling slightly clumsy but eventually, he got them into a good rhythm.

His cock bounced against his stomach, leaving behind small drops of sticky liquid as Bucky bounced in Daddy’s lap. He made sure to take the cock all the way down, to feel, and hear, Daddy’s balls hitting against his ass with each thrust.

’’Fuck, that’s good, fuck, baby,’’ Steve rambled, running his hands from Bucky’s neck to his ass and back. ’’Good boy, such a good boy for Daddy.’’

’’Yeah, yeah,’’ Bucky whispered, his eyes now tightly closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Daddy’s cock hitting that spot deep inside of him. He had to do his everything to keep himself from begging Daddy to fuck him, to flip him around in the armchair, and just go all _beast_ on him. Daddy had told him to do everything and Bucky was going to do as he was told because he was the best fucking boy in the entire world.

’’Gosh, that cock of yours, baby,’’ Steve whispered to him, his voice so low and dark that Bucky could have just cum from hearing it. ’’So fucking hard against your stomach that it’s barely moving, so angry and red… Do you want Daddy to touch it?’’

Well, since he was offering… ’’Yes, yes, yes!’’

’’Mmh,’’ Daddy hummed, and Bucky started fucking himself onto that cock even faster. He was so fucking close, so close… ’’I don’t think so. I think I want to see you cum without any help whatsoever. Yes, that’s what Daddy wants. I want to see you make a mess of yourself, can you do that, kid?’’

Bucky wanted to scream and say that he couldn’t but it wasn’t like he hadn’t come without touching before. He hadn’t even known he was capable of such thing before his first time with Daddy.

’’Okay,’’ he whispered and laid against Daddy’s chest just a little more. His legs were getting tired. ’’I’m so close.’’

’’Yeah, I can see that, baby,’’ Daddy told him. ’’You’re fucking drooling.’’

’’Oh my God,’’ Bucky groaned when Daddy’s cock hit that sensitive spot straight on. Before it had only dragged against it and Bucky felt almost embarrassed to admit that Daddy knew the location of that spot better than he did.

Bucky made sure to keep his position the same and started grinding his hips.

’’Good boy, good boy,’’ Daddy kept praising him.

The familiar pressure kept building up in Bucky’s stomach and it quickly burned through his back and his ass and it kept moving forward and forward and forward until it shot out of him in several aggressive bursts, painting Daddy’s stomach white.

’’Oh, shit!’’ Bucky yelled out, his voice echoing through the small house. His entire body shut down and shuddered at the intensity of his orgasm and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Daddy’s neck and just rest there for a moment.

’’Oh shit,’’ Steve echoed, moving his body for the first time since they’d began. His hips shuddered upward but he forced himself to still them. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and grabbed a handful of his hair to pull him away from his body so that he could take a good look at him.

’’Holy shit,’’ Bucky breathed out loud, getting lost in Steve’s eyes.

’’Yeah… _Holy shit_ is about right,’’ Steve replied to him, chuckling a little bit. He sounded out of breath. ’’Now… Now, why don’t you keep riding, baby? Daddy’s yet to cum.’’

With his body still shaking, Bucky lifted himself up again, balancing himself by holding onto Steve’s glistening chest. He couldn’t help but let out a wounded sound at Steve’s cock touching his sensitive spot again and it took everything in him to keep going despite the feeling that could be only described as something between pleasure and pain.

’’Come on, yes,’’ Steve mumbled, bringing his hands to Bucky’s lower back and helped him bounce up and down on his shaky legs. ’’Just like that, keep going, baby.’’

’’I- I don’t know if I can,’’ Bucky replied honestly. It all felt too much but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. It felt bad yet it felt so fucking good. ’’Oh God, Daddy. Cum, please, I can’t take it!’’

’’So close, baby, so close,’’ Steve told him, breathing harshly against him. He made Bucky move even faster and deeper with the hold he had on him before his hips finally bucked up and started fucking into him with the rhythm they had settled on. ’’Yes, yes, yes-’’

’’Come on,’’ Bucky told him, feeling a painful pressure building up in his lower stomach. ’’Cum, Daddy, come on- Oh, oh… _Oh God!_ ’’

Bucky slumped down on top of Steve, feeling loose all over as his hole clenched around Steve’s cock. He could feel some wetness bursting out of his cock for the second time that day and there was nothing else he could do but ride that wave again and let the amazing feeling pass through his body.

’’Holy shit, kid, did you just-? _Oh God._ ’’ Steve let out a gutted sound when his hips finally stilled against Bucky’s ass. He made sure to be buried as deep inside his boy as he could so that he would feel every single drop of cum, every little movement he made. ’’Fuck, that’s good.’’

Bucky only laid there, leaning against Steve’s shoulder as his mind tried to catch up with everything that had happened. He could still feel Daddy stretching him open and he could definitely feel the wetness inside of him, it being the sensation he had always wanted to feel.

Lazily, he looked up at Steve. ’’Good, Daddy?’’

Steve almost rolled his eyes at the question but instead, rolled his hips a little. ’’Very fucking good, baby.’’

’’Mmh,’’ Bucky hummed against Steve’s warm skin and just enjoyed the feeling of the other man’s arms around him. ’’Never using condoms ever again.’’

Steve’s chest moved beneath him when he chuckled. ’’Is that so? You just want Daddy to always cum in that ass, isn’t that right?’’

Without even noticing, Bucky rolled his hips against Daddy’s again and groaned.

Steve looked him up and down curiously. ’’Still turned on, huh? I didn’t know you were capable of multiple orgasms, Buck…’’

’’I- I didn’t k- know either,’’ Bucky told him. His cock was slowly turning soft again yet he couldn’t stop himself from feeling horny and needing to move his hips over and over again. ’’You feel too good.’’

’’Too good?’’ Steve chuckled at him and pressed Bucky down on his cock. ’’If you’re gonna ride it again, might as well do it properly, baby.’’

Bucky gulped. ’’Y- Yes, Daddy.’’

He started moving slowly but made sure to let Daddy sink in deep. There was no stopping him now that he had started again, the last two orgasms of his still clear in his mind but he just couldn’t help but wonder if he could get a third one.

Daddy moved him a little to the left, helping him to find that sweet spot inside of him again and Bucky fucking sobbed at the feeling of it. It felt like somebody was sending millions of electric shocks through his body yet he had to keep chasing that feeling.

Daddy stared at him, a hungry look in his eyes. He moved one of his hands away from Bucky’s back and placed it between his legs, sneakily wrapping his hand around Bucky’s sensitive cock.

’’Oh, yes!’’ Bucky screamed, the familiar pressure building up inside of him. It felt both raw yet dulled which was to be expected after two orgasms. ’’I- I think I’m gonna, oh shit…. Daddy...’’

’’It’s okay, it’s okay,’’ Daddy soothed him and stroked a little faster. ’’You can do it. Fuck, there you go baby, just like that.’’

Bucky dropped himself in Daddy’s lap, burying that cock deep inside of him as his body shook again. He could feel himself pulsating in Daddy’s hand but nothing came out. He whined and allowed tears to fall from his eyes as he enjoyed the piercing pleasure releasing from his body.

’’Are you okay?’’ Bucky heard Steve ask after a few seconds. Or maybe it was minutes. He wasn’t sure.

Bucky swallowed. His throat felt so dry. ’’I’m… _I’m fucking fantastic_.’’

’’There he is,’’ Steve replied with a small chuckle and brushed his fingers through Bucky’s sweaty and messy hair. ’’Lost you for a while there.’’

’’I blacked out?’’ Bucky asked. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case because _holy shit._

’’Mmh. Something like that,’’ Steve told him. ’’But you’re okay.’’

’’I’m okay,’’ Bucky repeated and shifted slightly to get into a better position. He hissed, and then smirked up at Steve. ’’Still inside of me, Daddy?’’

’’Couldn’t let my baby miss out on the feeling of my cum running down his ass for the first time,’’ Steve told him, smirking right back at him.

There was nothing else Bucky could do but blush and whine. ’’Jesus...’’

Steve reached out around Bucky and placed his hand on the base of his cock and very slowly pulled out of Bucky’s body. Then he laid back down, allowing Bucky to lay down right on top of him. He started playing with his hair.

’’Oh God,’’ Bucky whispered, embarrassed when he felt some of the cum and lube slipping out of his body. It felt so dirty and humiliating and… _perfect._ This was exactly what he had wanted ever since they’d had sex for the first time.

Steve took Bucky’s face in between his hands and stared at him, taking in every expression he made. ’’So fucking pretty, Bucky.’’

’’Stop,’’ Bucky whined. ’’I feel so gross.’’

’’So pretty,’’ Steve whispered again but reached out toward the cabinet next to them and grabbed a pack of tissue paper. He took one out and gave it to Bucky. ’’Clean yourself off.’’

Had Bucky not just cum three fucking times, he would have gotten hard again at Steve’s authoritative voice. Still feeling somewhat embarrassed, he took the tissue in his hand and shakily cleaned himself up.

’’W- What do you want me to do next?’’ Bucky couldn’t help but ask.

Steve smirked and slammed a hand down on his ass. ’’Why don’t you get me a glass of that lemonade?’’

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave suggestions for this fic series or just chat with me about anything from fluff to the kinkiest shit in the world, hit me up on tumblr if you want. 
> 
> https://rosetterer.tumblr.com/


End file.
